


Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

by BelleNing



Category: Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleNing/pseuds/BelleNing
Summary: The original female character is kidnapped by a rich man who frequently takes different girls and uses them once for his own purposes. This is a graphic short story about how he uses and abuses her.This story was inspired by some of Fall Out Boy's songs.Warning!This story is dark, it features references to kidnap and details of violence, sexual violence, rape and death.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of writing I’ve ever published online to be read. The intension of this is to improve my writing skills and get some constructive criticism. It was inspired by the lyrics of some of the songs of Fall Out Boy including Centuries and My songs know what you did in the dark. 
> 
> I hope you like this and if you do please leave kudos and comment! Xxx

Warning!  
This story is dark, it features references to kidnap and details of violence, sexual violence, rape and death. 

I walked into the dark room to see the girl that I had taken. I didn’t care if she would be missed, if her family were desperately seeking her or not. They wouldn’t find her and I was too powerful for it to make a difference. This girl would just disappear and no one would ever see her again, they wouldn’t find out what we did in the dark.  
I turned the light on and approached the bed where the girl lay on her side on top of the bare stained mattress that I had left her on. I was remembering the events of last night.

Flashback

I smiled as I approached the room with my girl in. As I got closer I could hear her sobbing quietly, the kind of cries of someone who doesn’t think that being heard would help. I stood outside the door for a few minutes listening to her cries and whimpers before I unlocked the door and went in.  
As she heard the door open and saw my silhouette in the door frame she backed away from me until her back was against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear and when she could back away no further she started to beg me.  
“Please don’t hurt me. My parents will pay whatever you want. You don’t have to hurt me.” She spoke with some confidence despite her obvious fear. “Please don’t hurt me.”  
I said nothing but continued to approach the girl cowering into the wall. When I was a foot away I knelt down in front of her and reached out my hand to caress her cheek. She flinched backwards further into the wall and away from me but I continued reaching and grabbed her chin gently, trying to pull her face towards me. When she didn’t move I increased the pressure on her chin until she gave in and turned to face me. I stroked her cheek softly and reached out my other hand to hold the other side of her cheek and my grip tightened as I leaned in to kiss her.  
She seemed shocked at my sudden advance on her lips but as my tongue was exploring her mouth she came to her senses and bit down on my tongue. Hard. I tasted blood as I pulled my tongue out of her mouth and slapped the little bitch hard across the face. She crumpled sideways against the wall and her hand raised to her cheek which was already red and starting to swell.  
“I was going to go gentle on you. But after that stunt you just pulled I’m not going to hold back you little bitch.” I said angrily through the swelling of my own tongue.  
I stalked over to her and grabbed her by the hair ignoring her yells as I lifted her and dragged her back to the bare mattress in the corner of the room. I threw her down onto it and reached out to her waist to pull down her trousers. She then started to trash and kick at me. This little cunt still had fire I needed to quell.  
“Stop struggling against me you little bitch.” I said as I reached up and slapped her several times across the face. She yelped at my rough treatment of her and went limp which is what I wanted her to do. I then pulled her head up by her hair so that she was kneeling in front of me and I stood back up. Keeping one hand held tightly in her hair I unbuckled my belt with my free hand and unbuttoned my trousers before I pulled my erect cock out. I pushed her face in front of cock.  
“Open wide, bitch. And don’t even think about biting or you will be in a whole new world of pain.” I threatened. Her eyes widened in fear and I saw her nod slightly at this. She opened her mouth and I pushed my cock into it. Her warm and wet mouth felt good around my cock. I waited for a few moments but when she didn’t start to suck me I started to trust into her mouth and down into her throat. She gagged and I pulled out to let her take a breath before plunging back into her and fucking her face. I didn’t let her have another breath and I just plunged in and out of her. She whimpered and started to pull back but I held her head firmly in place with my hand at the back of her head. As I was plunging into her throat her eyes filled up with tears which spilled out down her cheeks. I went faster and came down her throat.  
“Swallow it.” I growled as I kept her head firmly pushed against my stomach. She swallowed all of the cum and I pulled out of her and flung her back onto the mattress. I pushed my shoes off with the toe of the other foot and pulled my trousers and underwear all the way down my legs leaving me just wearing my shirt.  
I approached the girl who looked thoroughly used and started to undress her, ignoring the quiet whimpers that escaped her mouth every so often. Once she was naked I started the assault on her body. I grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it roughly, she yelped in pain which encouraged me to squeeze harder and my fingers went down to her nipple which I pulled and twisted. Every sound of pain that slipped from her lips encouraged me further. Once I had pinched, twisted and flicked one nipple until it was hypersensitive and then I moved onto the other one and gave it the same torture.  
Then my hands moved down her body to her hips and then across her belly to her sex where I started massaging her folds. She moaned and tried to move her body away from me. I grabbed her hips with my hands to keep her from moving away.  
“Stay still you little bitch. I’m nowhere near done with you.” She froze with fear which pleased me and I smiled evilly at her. I started my assault on her folds and pushed a finger into her hole. Despite her discomfort and unwillingness for this situation her body was responding to my assault on it, she was drenched. She whimpered as I started to pound the finger in and out of her before adding a second to continue the assault on her. After a little while I could feel her starting to loosen and I pressed my thumb up onto her clit and started to circle it while I fucked her with my fingers. After several more minutes I removed my hand from her core and brought my fingers up to her mouth.  
“Suck them.” I commanded and she did, opening her mouth wide for me to push them into and I moaned at the sight of this girl sucking her juices off my fingers. She really was a very good fuck!  
I pulled back and stripped my shirt off her before I leaned down and pulled her thighs apart with a harsh grip on the tops of her thighs which I was sure would bruise by the next day. I reached my hands over her body placing one hand on either side of her head and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed my erect cock to her centre and sunk into her inch by inch. She whimpered at the assault from my sizable member and tilted her head to the side with her eyes clenched shut.  
I paused my entry and grabbed her hair pulling her face back to the centre.  
“Open your eyes and look at me.” I said almost tenderly. As soon as her eyes were opened I thrusted the rest of the way into her, a least 3 more inches. She screamed shutting her eyes again.  
“Open. Your. Eyes.” I said roughly pounding her between each word. When her eyes reopened I could see a constellation of tears on her lashes. I started to pound her again.  
Her eyes remained open this time but I could see her vision start to glaze over.  
After several thrusts I started to feel a tensing in my lower abs as my second orgasm in this girl started to build. I reached my hand up to roughly knead her breast and I flicked her nipple several times. She moaned involuntarily and a thought suddenly struck me. I wanted her to orgasm, I wanted to feel her smooth wet pussy clench down on my cock.  
Normally I didn’t give a seconds thought for the pleasure of the girls and chased only my own pleasure, but not with this girl. With her I wanted to feel her come. Although, as I convinced myself, it wasn’t about her pleasure I wanted to be able to feel her around me. It was still about me.  
I continued thrusting into her as I reached my hand down to where our bodies met and I located her clit. I started to strum it with the pad of my finger and she let out a sweet little moan. This encouraged me and I circled her clit harder and started to flick my finger over it. Her moans became more frequent and louder as I drove deeper and faster into her core. As I felt her pussy begin to clench around me I quickened the pace of both my cock and my finger on her clit. She let out a scream of abject pleasure as I felt my cock being squeezed by the iron grip of her clenching pussy orgasming intensely, which drove me too over the edge of pleasure. Just as she orgasmed I removed my hand from her clit and placed it around her neck and squeezed it hard, choking her. As she started to blackout from the lack of oxygen she clenched down powerfully on my cock again and I came in her coating the walls with my cum. The girl was fully unconscious and showed no signs of waking anytime soon.  
I didn’t pause to catch my breath or check on the passed out girl. I simply pulled out of her, got myself dressed and left the room. Turning the light off and locking the door behind me. 

End of flash back.

I looked over at her legs and saw the reminders of the fun we had last night. Her face was swollen from the beating she had taken and the evidence of her choking was visible as deep purple marks on her neck. My eyes drifted south over her body and saw that she bore bruises on her thighs like my fingerprints. I smiled. I had used her exactly how I had wanted to.  
Her eyes flickered open as I leant over her.  
“Just leave me alone, please.” She pleaded in a whisper as I leant over her. Despite being very temped by her body and the memory of last night, I never fuck the same girl twice. I need to keep things fresh.  
“Please!” She pleaded again, slightly louder this time as I hadn’t yet left. “Please leave me alone. Forget about me.” Her voice was weak again, possibly due to the injuries I had given her last night. Either way I would do as she said, I would leave her alone.  
“As you wish.” I said before turning and leaving the room locking it behind me. I was going to do what she said and leave her there, in that room, with the door locked. She would not be given any food or water and soon she would be forgotten. She was somewhere between the 300th and 500th girl, I wasn’t sure where. Without food, water or medication she would succumb to her injuries from the capture and rape within a few days and by the end of the week she would be replaced with another girl. She had served her purpose to me, a rough fuck.  
Now I would leave her here and forget about her.  
Be careful making wishes in the dark, you can’t be sure if they’ll hit their mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you've enjoyed my first dive into AO3.  
> Please comment and leave kudos for me! Xxx


End file.
